Carta a ti, Shaoran
by Sakudlpm
Summary: No quería preocuparte... no quería que te enteraras de todo esto que siento... no quería tener que decir esa tonta y conocida frase...: "Me he enamorado de alguien mas..." ... ayúdame Shaoran... Solo te quiero amar a ti!


AVISO: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertenece a las chicas CLAMP, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines lucrativos, solo para entretener.

"Carta a ti, Shaoran."

#1: Ella...

Sakuradlpm

* * *

_"**Hola Shaoran**_

_Si, lo se. Hace mucho que no te escribía una carta de la manera convencional, pero con el Internet no hacía falta. ¿Y por qué ahora? en realidad no lo se, tal vez por que pensé que así le darías un poco más de valor a las palabras que están escritas con mi puño y letra que a las del computador._

_Ya que necesito que leas esto con atención, con la cabeza fría y despejada: quiero que lo entiendas completamente hasta el último punto, y trates de responder las preguntas, pero no a mí, sino a ti mismo._

_Incluso antes de que te marcharas tan lejos, tú sabes que desde hace algún tiempo que tenemos algunos problemas… sobre todo yo en cuanto a todo lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor, a mi alrededor. Aun no logro comprender que es lo que no pasa, y por eso hoy he decidido decirte clara y sinceramente todo lo que he estado pensado, y lo que aun no logro entender:_

_¿Qué nos ha pasado?_

_¿Que ocurre con nuestro amor?_

_¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Por que no logro comprenderlo?_

_**Te amo, y no quiero dejar de amarte... te necesito y no quiero olvidarte!**_

_Desde que él apareció en mi vida, todo ha sido distinto, me ha ayudado infinidad de veces, y ha cambiado mi forma de ver las cosas para bien, pero también a logrado que algo nuevo surja en mi corazón, sin que ni yo misma me haya dado cuenta mientras lo hacía._

_He intentado de mil formas dejar de sentir esto nuevo... Dejar de verlo como lo veo... pero... me es tan difícil!_

_Poco a poco va llenando esa ausencia que dejaste al irte tan lejos, y eso me da miedo... miedo de amarlo mas a él, de lo que te amo a ti._

_y es que, ¿Por qué no logro hacerle entender a mi corazón, que a quien yo quiero es a ti?!_

_Por favor shaoran... **ayúdame!**_

_Escúchame... escucha las verdades que mi corazón dice ¡y no las mentiras que habla mi boca!_

_Por favor shaoran... ¿acaso no ves lo mucho que te necesito? acaso no ves que mi corazón se está rompiendo de tanta presión? por qué no escuchas mis lágrimas silenciosas?_

_Esto es demasiado para mi... mi corazón ya no escucha a la razón... toma posesión de mi, y no escucha mis protestas, no entiende que no quiero sentir!!_

_Que lo único que quiero es a ti, que prefiero el dolor de no tenerte cerca al dolor de perderte!_

_Y es que ya no quiero tener que decidir! Cada vez que decido algo: ¡arruino todo!... …ya no quiero sufrir más las consecuencias de mis actos…_

_…Me duele demasiado, **¡Y mi corazón no lo entiende!**_

_Yo se que recuerdas muy bien aquel día, aquel en el que por poco y tiro a la basura todos eso hermosos años que hemos pasado juntos, aquel en que te confesé, que había tenido relaciones con él. Tu me perdonaste ese día, y después de una larga discusión, logramos seguir juntos con la promesa de que no volvería a suceder._

_Por eso hoy te estoy pidiendo ayuda, hoy suplico que me escuches… …temo que no logre detenerme, no otra vez... yo... no quiero sentirlo … ¡no por el! … yo te quiero a ti, te amo a ti. Y quiero que seas el único al que yo ame!_

_Hoy te exijo por todo ese amor que dices sentir por mi, que me ayudes... que escuches todo lo que he dicho en silencio, todo lo que me he tragado cuando estoy frente al computador viéndote escribir: "estás bien?" "¿que pasa?"..._

__

_No quería preocuparte... no quería que te enteraras de todo esto que siento... no quería tener que decir esa tonta y conocida frase...: **"Me he enamorado de alguien mas..."**_

No preguntes desde cuando... por que ni yo misma lo se.

_No preguntes ¿por qué? ya que no te voy a saber responder._

_Solo: ayúdame... por favor ayúdame... Escúchame!..._

_Pero lo más importante...__...**NO ME PIERDAS!!**_

_Por favor no me pierdas ante él._

_...**Sakura Kinomoto**..."_

_...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..._

La chica dejó a un lado la pluma ymientras leía por ultima vez la carta ya terminada, unas saladas lágrimas cayeron sobre ella, dejando pequeñas marcas, pero rápidamente secó los restos de agua salada donde la tinta comenzaba a correrse.

Pero no pudo alejar de sus verdes ojos las lágrimas que seguían saliendo, y abrazando la carta lloró hasta que sintió que ya no podía más, entonces dobló cuidadosamente la carta y la metió en el sombre en la que la enviaría a Shaoran Li.

Ignoró las interrogantes de su padre y hermano cuando salió de la casa, en el fondo sentía que esto no saldría bien, que aquella confesión escrita, no serviría de nada... su relación con shaoran estaba muy lastimada ya como para ser salvada. y le dolía, le dolía bastante el saberlo.

Después de meter el sobre en el buzón, limpió las últimas lágrimas que aun bajaban por su rostro y entonces su celular sonó, y sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, miró la pantallita donde podía leerse: "mensaje de Iruka" y comenzó a llorar de nuevo recargándose en una banquita del parque pingüino.

De pronto sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban, se giró sorprendida encontrándose con unos enormes ojos marrones, y entonces abrazó fuertemente al sujeto que la sostenía

-perdóname Iruka... perdóname!! - sollozó la ojiverde comenzando a llorar mas intensamente en la camisa del chico, aunque no era la primera vez, y seguramente tampoco la última.

...-

* * *

N/A: Hola!

hace mucho que no escribía nada... wow.. que bien se siente... espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, cualquier comentario es aceptado en el botoncito de allí abajo "submit review" jejeje

saludos!


End file.
